Kacrut
by White Azalea
Summary: Tentang keseharian keluarga Nara. Penuh keabsurd-an, keanehan, dan selebihnya simak saja dalam drabble(s) ini. Warning: Drabble, Gak jelas, Absurd. RNR, DLDR, Keep or Delete? Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Jelek bin abal, Hati-hati yang baca bisa mabok.**

**Title : Kacrut **

**Drabble, and full of gajeness!**

**_Happy Reading~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**.Satu.**

Siang itu cukup tenang karena keluarga satu ini tengah berkumpul, melakukan kegiatan masing-masing di dalam rumah. _Tumben_. Karena biasanya semua anggota keluarga ini sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing di luar rumah. Sebut saja Shikamaru. Kepala keluarga Nara yang sedang menonton _televise_ ditemani kedua putra tercintanya Shima dan Nara junior paling bontot Shiki yang masih berumur 3 tahun. Ketiganya asyik menyaksikan berbagai tayangan dari tiap _channel,_ bahkan sesekali memerhatikan iklan-iklan yang bertebaran di dalamnya. Ketiganya sesekali menguap bersamaan, menggaruk kepala bersamaan, dan memperbaiki posisi duduk bersamaan atau bahkan mendengar si bontot Shiki nyeletuk—mengomentari isi tayangan dan iklan yang disaksikannya—lalu menjawab celetukannya. Terkesan tidak ada kerjaan memang.

"Touchan, kenapa di tipi tikusnya makan sabun? Kata kaachan tikus makannya keju." Celetuk Shiki.

"Sabun itu cemilan kesukaannya tikus." Jawab Shikamaru sekenanya dan Shima mengangguk.

"Touchan itu Aliel Noah kesuakaan kaachan kok suka pake sabun kecantikan? Kan kata kaachan itu buat pelempuan supaya cantik."

Shikamaru menguap, "hoaem, soalnya dia juga pengen cantik jadi pake itu."

Shima mengangguk. Shiki kembali memerhatikan iklan.

"Touchan kok itu makan sosis sonais bikin pintel? Kalo aku mau pintel kayak touchan sama niichan halus makan sosis sonais ya?"

Shikamaru melirik putra bungsunya sekilas lalu berkata, "kalo maka sosis itu nanti kamu bisa homo."

Shima mengangguk.

"Homo itu apa touchan?" Tanya Shiki polos.

"Homo itu penyuka sesama jenis, seperti suka antar lelaki."

Shiki mengangguk entah mengerti atau tidak. Shima menguap.

"Touchan, kenapa kakak pelempuan yang di tipi itu lagi mandi tapi cuma keliatan belakangnya aja ga keliatan badannya?"

Sekali lagi sang ayah menjawab, "karena banyak juga yang menonton tv dibawah umur jadi yang seperti itu tidak baik dipertontonkan."

Shima mengangguk mendengar penjelasan ayahnya.

"Belalti kalo Shiki udah gede kayak touchan sama niichan boleh dong liat kakak pelempuan itu mandi?"

"Aduh, kamu ini masih kecil kok pikirannya begitu sih?" Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya, "siapa sih yang ngajarin kamu jadi ngeres kayak gini?"

"Soalnya waktu itu touchan bilang kalo udah gede bisa mandi baleng sama pelempuan. Telus waktu itu touchan mandi bareng kaachan udah itu touchan bilang gunungnya kaachan gede." Sahut si bontot dengan polosnya.

Shikamaru menatap horror Shiki. Shima tertawa mendengar penjelasan adiknya. Sementara Shiki, kembali menonton tv dan bersiap menanyakan lagi apa yang ditangkap indra pengelihatannya di sana.

Dan hari berkumpul itu absurd seiring dengan keluarnya berbagai pertanyaan nista dari mulut si bungsu.

**.Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin?**

**Tunggu drabble berikutnya!**

* * *

**From Author**: Maaf ini adalah drabble gaje yang saya buat dikala saya bingung dengan segala jenis ujian yang tengah saya hadapi. Maapkan saya ShikaIno Lovers, lain kali saya buat drabble/fict yang lebih baik. RNR, DLDR, Review please


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Jelek bin abal, Hati-hati yang baca bisa mabok.**

**Title : Kacrut**

**Drabble, and full of gajeness!**

**_Happy Reading~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**.Dua.**

Akhir pekan merupakan hari yang terbaik untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Tak terkecuali keluarga satu ini. Keluarga Nara. Dengan Shikamaru, kepala keluarga yang luarbiasa jenius nan pemalas. Lalu Ino, ibu gaul satu ini rela menanggalkan klan Yamanaka-nya demi si pemuda berambut nanas yang sedari kecil ditaksirnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Nara Shikamaru. Entah dari segi apa si pemuda itu dapat membuatnya tergila-gila atau mungkin saja dipelet? _Who knows_. Lalu juga Shima, Nara junior yang paling sulung ini cukup bisa diandalkan lah meskipun sifat buruk dari sang ayah—tidur—melekat erat pada dirinya dan tidak dapat dihilangkan. Lalu jangan lupakan si bontot Shiki, yang merupakan bocah kritis. Kekritisannya tersebut diperoleh dari gen—cerewet—Ibunya.

Setidaknya klan Nara dianugrahi tingkat intelegensi yang tinggi meskipun deskripsi keluarga ini sedikit kacrut. _Intelegensi tinggi_, eh? Tapi dengan adanya kejadian pada akhir pekan ini bisa saja membuat orang lain menepuk jidat.

Mengapa?

Akhir pekan ini keluarga Nara tengah bersiap untuk piknik kesuatu tempat. Ino—sang ibu perkasa yang memersiapkan semuanya. Membangunkan Shima, memandikan Shiki, memasak untuk bekal piknik, mengepel rumah, menyapu lantai, dan tetek bengek lain termasuk mengangangkat galon sendiri sebelum berangkat piknik sementara sang suami—Shikamaru belum beranjak dari kursi malasnya dan terus menyaksikan _televise_.

Kesal karena suaminya tak kunjung membantu, segera ia seret sang suami kehadapan kedua putra mereka, Shima dan Shiki.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau. Tahu!" Ino mengacak rambutnya sebal, "kau urusi anak-anak! Pokoknya buat mereka jadi keren hari ini! Aku serahkan mereka semua padamu, aku mau bersiap!"

Shikamaru menguap sementara istrinya melengos pergi. Tentu saja Ino ingin bersiap, penampilannya sedari pagi sudah sangat berantakkan. Ia kemudian menoleh pada kedua putranya. Didapatinya Shima dengan handuk melingkari pinggangnya serta adiknya, Shiki pun terbalutkan handuk sambil memegang bebek karet yang dibawanya dari kamar mandi. Keduanya menatap sang ayah polos karena bingung apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya pada mereka.

"Jadi maksudnya aku harus memakaikan pakaian pada anak-anak? Huh, keren yah?" Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Kakak-beradik itu berpandangan, lalu kembali menatap ayah mereka.

"Keren bagaimana sih?" Gumam sang ayah.

Shima terdam.

Shiki dengan bahagia memainkan bebek karetnya, _kwek kweeeek_~!

Setelah berpikir sekian lama, akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kalian tunggu disini, kuambilkan dulu pakaian kalian."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari kedua putranya, ia langsung pergi ke kamar Shima dan Shiki lalu mengambil beberapa setelan yang ia rasa cocok untuk piknik dan jangan lupa, _keren_. Setelahnya ia bergegas memakaikan setelan-setelan itu lalu menimbang setelan mana saja yang cocok untuk kedua putranya. Setelah dirasa cocok ia berpikir kembali.

Berkali-kali ia memerhatikan Shima dan Shiki dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. _Keren sih, tapi ada yang kurang._ Berkali-kali juga ia berpikir, apa _sesuatu_ yang kurang itu. Dan kemudian ia mendapat inspirasi dari iklan televise yang baru saja tertangkap indra visualnya. Ia menyeringai, lalu langsung mencari _sesuatu_ yang dimaksud untuk membuat kakak-beradik Nara itu jadi terlihat lebih _'keren'_.

.

.

Seusai bersiap, Ino segera mencari suaminya beserta kedua putranya. Baru saja ingin memanggil ketiganya, ia dikejutkan oleh sang suami dan kedua putranya yang memakai setelan—cukup—keren dan jangan lupakan helm yang menutupi wajah mereka. Persis tukang ojek nunggu setoran.

_Tunggu…_

_Helm?!_

Ibu muda nan perkasa karena sering mengangkat galon sendiri ini mengucek mata.

Baru saja ingin mengungkapkan kebingungannya sang suami keburu nyerocos, "kami keren kan?" tak lupa dengan gaya sok-kerennya. Begitupun kakak-beradik Nara yang mengangguk saja mendengar sang ayah berbicara.

"D-darimana kalian dapat ide kalau memakai helm akan membuat kalian keren?" Ino meneguk ludah.

Shima menelengkan kepalanya _bingung_.

Shiki dengan bahagia memainkan bebek karet yang terus ia bawa, _kweek_!

Sementara Shikamaru—masih dengan gaya sok-kerennya—menunjuk _televise_ yang tengah menampilkan iklan helm yang dibintangi Sule.

"Helm M*DS bikin semua jadi keren!" Begitulah Sule berujar sembari memamerkan helm dengan sok-kerennya di iklan tersebut.

_Dafuq! Apa lu kata? Keren dari akhirat?!_

Ino yang mendengarnya mendadak kejang, lalu menggelepar di lantai.

Shima dengan polosnya berjongkok dan berkata, "kaachan apa kita jadi piknik?"

Shiki masih dengan bebek karetnya, _kweek_!

Lalu sang ayah alias Shikamaru—dengan sok-kerennya—berkata, "sudahlah nak, kaachan mu kejang karena melihat kita yang terlalu keren."

Ino yang mendengarnya mendadai ingin menghilang dari muka bumi.

_Oh God… You. Must. Be. Crazy!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ga lucu? Peduli amat yang penting author seneng!**

**Asli tamat? Liat ntar yah, siapa tau keluarga ini makin kacrut. Mending ikutin drabblenya yah!**

* * *

**From Author**: Maaf ini adalah drabble gaje yang saya buat dikala saya bingung dengan segala jenis ujian yang tengah saya hadapi. Maapkan saya ShikaIno Lovers, lain kali saya buat drabble/fict yang lebih baik. RNR, DLDR, Review please

_**Tengs pisan to**_; **Guest:** Tengs, ayo baca yang chappy 2 ini wkwk | **Pixie-alleth:** untungnya Shiki cepet ngeri anaknya :'D bikin ade?! boleh juga #plak! | **nufze:** doakan aku supaya bisa bikin yang lebih kacrut lagi! :'D | **cmina-chan namiuzukage:** doakan author lebih mesum yah :'D #plak | **Ookami-HinataLove:** siaap, ini chappy-duanya XD | **Yara Aresha:** salam kenal jugaa! biasalah namanya juga anak-anak XD | **Yola-ShikaIno:** yaa, om Shikaku ama Shika sama-sama mesum XD #plak | **Lazynit:** doakan author makin koplak yaah! :'D #plak


End file.
